Hot in the City
by heartpunker123
Summary: Rose has been with the Jump Street program since its inception in 1987. Now it's fall of 1988, she returns to the Chapel once school is back in session for the new year. She meets old and new faces, especially her old flame, Dennis Booker. He's a cop transferred to the program and feelings still burn between them after fours years apart. Will things change for the best or worse?
1. An Old Flame

**Hi! So, I decided to post my own 21 Jump Street fic. There isn't a lot of Booker and wanted to post it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sudden light breeze of a cool September morning blew through the long strands of my wavy brown hair. It was styled in a wrapped pink bandana used as a hairband. My hands were on the wheel of my Sunfire yellow 1967 Stingray Corvette convertible, driving into the streets of the downtown district of Metropolis towards the destination of Jump Street Chapel. Summer was at its end and school was back in session which also means more illegal activity committed among students. A wave of relief washed over me and exhilaration of butterflies nipped at my stomach, I was looking forward to rejoining Jump Street for another year. I miss working undercover as a student rather than walking the streets as a street walker.

When summer began, Jump Street was on vacation, and the smart alecks in the department decided to transferred me down to work on VICE. I spent my nights dressed in skimpy outfits to be the bait and stalked the street corners on the marked areas where the activity spread like a disease. Successfully, I arrested the sleazy sick men on my watch, but I seriously needed some psychiatric help afterwards from dealing with those disgusting pigs.

I entered the familiar asphalt lot of the old church chapel and parked my vehicle in its usual spot, besides the Acapulco blue 1967 Mustang Fastback that belonged to Hanson. Seeing his car parked there in the lot brought a warm smile to my face, Tom Hanson became one of my close friends when he first joined the program three years ago. Often times, the cops in Jump Street assumed he and I were closer than friends, but it wasn't true. At least I know it isn't. Sure, Tom had several girlfriends in the past and yes, he's single. But I'm not looking for romance any time soon. For now, we're just friends.

After I shut off the ignition and removed the restraint of the safe belt from my body, I opened the door and climbed out of the car. I walked to the other side of the passenger seat and leaned over the cold metal door grabbing my small saddle purse and pulled the strap over my shoulder. My brown eyes scanned the lot, finding two other familiar vehicles that belonged to Harry T. Ioki and Judy Hoffs, two very good friends of mine. We were with Jump Street when it became a new program for younger cops who had fresh faces and when it was only the three of us and Doug Penhall with Captain Jenko leading the program. As I turned around to face the entrance of the Chapel, I noticed a black 1968 Firebird convertible parked. It looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I felt a cold shiver ran down my spine as I pulled on my purple leather jacket close to my body. The sound of my coral flats clicked against the metal steps leading to the front entrance of the building, I felt the increase pounding of my heart echoing inside my head. Reaching higher levels of anxiousness to return working in the program, my hand reached for the old brass knob of the door turning the handle and pushing through the warm atmosphere. The air became filled with the bustle of voices and constant phone lines ringing to be answered. My brown orbs peered at the sight of the hectic environment in front of me as I slowly climbed down the stairs. I recognized old faces and easily spotted the new additions scurrying around the Chapel carrying boxes of personal belongings and case files. The place became a complete storm and I love it, it's what I missed about my job.

"Rose! Welcome Back!" My attention looked away from the commotion and faced the recognizable voice of Harry. He greeted me with a wide charming grin and opened his arms as I walked straight into him, feeling his tight embrace.

"Harry! It's so great to see you again. I'm relieved summer is over." I smiled at him, happy to be back. We began walking to his desk as I leaned against it while he took a seat on the edge of the table.

"Same here, I thought it was never going to end. From the look on your face, VICE didn't work out for you, huh?" He let out and cracked a soft smirk along his lips, as I began to tell him my experience.

"Yes, it really didn't. It was terrible, Harry. I never felt so violated in my life! Honestly, I'm just glad it's over." My voice breathed out as I decided to change the subject. "Anyways, I noticed both Jude's and Hanson's cars parked outside. Have you seen them?" Harry grinned back at me and nodded his head.

"Yeah, right now Hanson with his new partner discussing the latest report they're working on in Fuller's office. Jude is right over at her desk, she'll be excited to see you. Jude!" As Harry raised his voice to reach across the room, Judy looked up from her desk and her smile pulled into a bright grin once she noticed me with Harry.

"Rose! Oh, girl. I'm so glad to see you again! How are you?" My best friend spoke out, almost in a squeal. It was great to see her again, but at the same time my mind began to wonder about Tom's new partner because Doug was still with Intelligence.

"Relieved, now that Jump Street is back! By the way, I really love your hair, Judy. It's cool!" The two of us embraced in a hug and after we pulled apart, I commented on her short hair and she responded with a wide grin. My eyes caught the sight of someone walking towards us, someone recognizable.

 _'That can't be him. Can't it?'_ My inner voice spoke out within my thoughts as Judy's voice broke me out of the trance.

"At least, someone appreciates my new haircut. Thank you, Rose." She shot a glare at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders and felt a little embarrassed. I smiled at his reaction as Judy spoke again. "Well, I'm just glad to be out of that milk carton costume. Did you know, I did such a great job with the kids they wanted me to be Officer Cookie next. Thankfully that never happened." I began to laugh lightly, remembering the first time I saw her wearing that ridiculous boxy milk outfit the beginning of summer.

"I wouldn't mind having your summer job. Instead I spend all my nights wearing only a little black dress and having sickening men describing every little detail of their intentions to do to me. That's not how I pictured my summer." I placed my arms over my chest, talking about my work with VICE brought the feeling of those dirty hands feeling me up before I made the arrests. Judy was about to open her mouth to speak, but another voice beat her to it.

"A little black dress, huh? Now that's something I would love to see you wear." My body turned around to the source of that voice and stared into the warm hazel eyes looking right at me.

 _'Dennis…'_ My heart began to pound faster than its usual beat, but those eyes weren't filled with happiness and I don't blame him.

"That's too bad because I already burned it." I told him to his face. Everything about him was still the same as the day I first met him. His dark brown almost black hair locks stuck out in several angles, the simple black t-shirt and dark blue denim jacket with matching colored jeans. And those black biker boots just said it all.

 _'He never changed in the last four years.'_ My mind spoke out. I was still stunned to see him back in my life.

"Rose…this is Officer Booker. He just started a couple of days ago with Hanson. Dennis this is Rose Soto." Harry introduced me to the man I once loved. Dennis slowly extended out his hand for me take and I did hesitated for a few seconds before reaching in for the handshake. Instantly, I felt the sudden warmth radiating within his grasp.

"Hello, Dennis." My voice sounded soft but audible as we shook hands for a few seconds. Once we stopped, Dennis still held on to my hand not willing to let go.

"You told me you wanted to make a difference, but I never thought I'd see you as a cop, Rose." Dennis looked at me with a smirk, the same smirk I fell in love with all those years ago. But it was off and I knew why. Both Harry and Jude noticed the two of us had met before.

"Yeah, well, I guess things changed. What about you? You became the one thing you hated the most…" I spoke back to him in response, feeling his hand giving me a light squeeze and I was able to free my hand from his grasp.

"Wait, the two of you know each other?" Harry interrupted us, his mouth showed a wide grin and Judy's lips were extended wide.

"This is really good." Judy let out and a wave of scarlet rushed across my face. Now I had to explain the story.

"Dennis and I went to the same high school…" I turned to face them both, dreading this as I have gone in too deep.

"She tutored me in Algebra and we became close…" Dennis's voice spoke out, feeling his hazel orbs burning through me, as I glanced up to see his face. I tried to ignore the heavy swarms of butterflies fleeting inside my abdomen.

"It's been four years since I've last seen you or even heard of you, Rose." Dennis stared at me with intensity, his hands held on to my wrists softly running small circles against my skin. I could see the pain brewing within those eyes, but I couldn't speak to him and needed to be away from Dennis.

"I'm sorry. I need to get back to my desk, Dennis…" I took one more glance at him before slipping out of his grasp and walking away towards the opposite direction.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **Let me know what you think. I welcome all feedback :D**


	2. Four Years Ago

**So, I didn't really include much in the last Author's Note.**

 **I love 21 Jump Street! I'd wrote my first story a few years back, but changed a few things to what it is now. I love Tom Hanson's character, but Dennis Booker became my favorite during the third season. I borrowed the idea from the Booker episode 'Reunion', but made several changes of course. Sadly, I don't own the Jump Street gang, but I do own Rose.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly sat down in my wooden chair at my desk, trying to mentally shake away the rattling nerves caused by seeing Dennis again. Placed in front of my desk was a beautiful bouquet of freshly cut pink roses inside a crystal vase with a small cream letter resting beside it.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard Judy's words nearby and looked up to see her standing by my desk with her hands resting firmly against the oak wood finish. Her face became filled with concern. Jude is my best friend and I couldn't keep it from her.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just that of all places, _he_ ends up here back into my life." My lips spoke out, still left in shock while she gave a gentle smile.

"And that's a good thing, right? I mean judging by the look on your face, you seemed pretty surprised to see him again." She pointed out to me. My eyes glanced at the flowers settled in water before I answered her.

"It was…there was so much that happened between us four years ago. I haven't seen him all those years until now, Jude." She slowly nodded, hopefully understanding to how I felt. Her lips parted to speak again but her brown eyes caught sight of someone walking towards us. Dennis suddenly appeared at the front of my desk, staring me down with his burning hazel orbs.

"Rose, can we talk?" His voice kick started my heart into a pounding frenzy. I already knew what he wanted to speak to me about, the truth that happened four years ago.

"Oh, I'll be at my desk…" My brown pupils glanced at Judy, who began to walk across the room to reach her desk, forcing myself to face the man I still loved.

"What is it, Dennis?" My voice sounded soft like a child's as I fallen victim to those copper eyes.

"I don't know, Rose. It's been four damn years since I've heard of you without an explanation. I want to know what happened between _us_." I hinted the harshness within his voice became harsh, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair in response. The sound pollution of the Chapel entered my ears.

"There's nothing to explain about. You know what happened, Dennis." I calmly told him, firmly placing his hands on my desk.

"Yeah, from the last letter you wrote to me, it said you didn't love me anymore and you were breaking up with me. You never explained to me why and I want to know the truth." The intensity of his eyes didn't drift away from me. The fluttering butterfly parade within my stomach was becoming too hard to control.

"Dennis…" My soft voice spoke out. I wanted to tell him the truth but I was interrupted by the booming voice of Captain Fuller.

"Booker!" He shouted to gain the attention of the officer in front of me. Dennis ignored the Captain's voice, his eyes held a mixture of frustration and sadness inside. He waited to hear the truth behind the last letter I'd sent him the day he was released from juvenile lockup.

"BOOKER!" Fuller's voice became louder, full with irritation. This time Dennis ripped his eyes from me and the two of us looked in the direction of the fuming Captain standing outside of his opened office.

"I'll talk to you later." Dennis looked back at me with another painful expression before making his way towards Fuller's office.

"Great…" I let out to myself in a low voice.

"Girly, are you alright?" Judy caught my attention again returning to my desk and seeing her concern face.

"At this point, I'm not so sure." My hand slowly ran through my long hair, feeling confused. My brown eyes lingered at the envelope with my name written on it.

"What did he say to you?" She was curious as I placed my hand over the cream envelope and answered her.

"He wanted to know the reason I ended our relationship four years ago." Jude raised her eyebrows in surprise, waiting for me to tell her more. "You're probably going to think I'm a bitch for breaking up with someone like Dennis but there was a reason for it and when I was about to tell him, Fuller called him into his office." I began, tracing my fingers along the lip fold of the closed letter. Judy took a seat on the corner of the desk and opened her mouth to speak.

"So, what happened between the two of you?" I knew I could depend on her when it came to these kinds of issues, especially when it involves romance.

"You might want to grab a chair and sit down because it's going to be a really long story." She replied with a soft grin on her lips before rushing towards her desk and hauling her chair to sit next to me. I managed to show a small smile. "It began in my senior year of high school. I was part of a tutoring program to help out students with math, particularly in Algebra. One of the students I was paired with was another senior who I've seen around at school but never knew him because of his supposedly _'bad boy'_ persona. Guess who he was?" The corners of my peach lips curled, as Judy gave out her answer excitedly.

"Booker." I nodded to her before telling the story on how we met.

"Yes, Dennis Booker. He needed someone to help him with Algebra or else he wouldn't be able to graduate. Despite that 'Rebel without a Cause' look, I tutored him every day after school in the library. During that time we shared together, we gradually became closer and one day as I was helping him solve equations with the quadratic formula, Dennis asked me out on a date." The memories became vivid in my mind like a movie, as Judy inched closer to her seat.

"And…?" She pressed on dreading to hear cliffhangers and I continued.

"At first, I wasn't sure what to say. He caught me off guard and I secretly had a crush on him. I told him _'yes'_. Dennis took me out to a movie at a drive-in and we clicked, we were a couple soon afterwards. At school, the two of us being together became the hottest topic among campus and the friends within my circle became good friends with Dennis. They were the kind that was part of the student body, clubs and other activities. They liked him, except for one and his name was Jeff Ferris." The tone is my voice shifted, taking in a deep breath of air before getting into the problem of my relationship with Dennis. "Jeff instantly distrusted Dennis and became jealous because I was with someone else and not him. He tried to convince me that Dennis wasn't good enough for me and he was only going to hurt me in the end. I was constantly being harassed until I broke up with him. I never listened to his bullshit though and he continued to pressure me as well as my parents. They also objected my relationship with Dennis Booker. Because of the way he was dressed, wearing a black leather jacket and riding a motorcycle, he was labeled as a _'bad influence'_ and refused me to be associated with him. Once again, I was pressured to be with someone like Jeff or be with Jeff." My best friend's brown orbs widen in shock. Now, she fully understands why I hardly talk about my parents in personal conversations and this was just the beginning.

"I can't believe your parents never gave him a chance because of his appearance and that's not fair to treat him differently. What did you do?" Judy told me, sounding a little upset because of the way my parents treated Dennis.

"I didn't listen to them, of course. I continued to go out with him because I was in love and no one was going to tell me otherwise. I started to lie to my parents about going out to see my friends to watch a movie, go to the beach, or even a sleep over. But I was actually going to see Dennis and my friends would cover me. Dennis was the one who showed me what love was about." I noticed the wide smirk placed upon her lips and my cheeks felt hot, as I continued. "We were never caught, but school was different. There was no permanent relief from Jeff. He kept pressuring me and Dennis had enough of his crap and wanted him to stop. One night, I was out with my friends and someone at school told us that Dennis went over to Ferris's house and set his car on fire to scare him and to make him stop harassing me. Instantly, we arrived to Jeff's house and he had called the cops, when I got there, Dennis was arrested for arson. He was sent to juvenile lock up for a few months and my parents also filed a restraining order in order to keep him away from me." My brown eyes faced her opened mouth from shock as she was able to speak.

"Oh, wow…"

"Yeah, but despite all of that, we would write letters to each other almost every day. My parents didn't know about this because I would always be the first one collecting the mail and hide his letters in my room. And one day, my parents found out I've been writing to Dennis after they confiscated one of the letters he'd sent to me and burned all of the letters I had kept in my bedroom. Dennis knew my parents became involved because his letters were being returned back to him unopened, but he continued to send them back. This frustrated them and forced me to write a _Dear John_ letter to Dennis which permanently ended our relationship. Writing that letter was the most difficult thing I've ever done, Jude. The things I wrote in that letter were words coming from my parents and after they sent it to him, I never heard from Dennis again." I felt the tears slowly forming in my eyes as the memory of that day came back to haunt me. My hand was squeezed lightly and soon I fell into the comforting embrace of Judy's.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Rose. What ever happened to Jeff?" She spoke as we pulled apart wanting to know what happened to the jerk.

"I never spoke to him after Dennis was sent to juvy. He even tried to win me over by proposing to me after senior year, but I graciously refused. The rest is pretty much history." My lips formed a light grin and Judy happily widened her smile. It began to grow quiet between us.

"So, are you going to talk to him?" I heard her voice again, she was speaking about Dennis and the smile from my face faded.

"I don' think there is a reason _not_ to speak to him. I know he wants the truth and it's not going to be a walk in the park." I wasn't sure how it was going to be facing Dennis again, but he needed to know.

"Yeah, that's true. Rose, I want to know one thing. Do you still love him?" It was a simple question, but it was hard to give her a solid answer.

 _'Do I still love him?'_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Feel free to review, follow, favorite, etc. :D**


	3. Outside Conversations

**Happy Monday!**

 **Thank you to _Druid Archer_ for following my story! It means a lot :D**

 **And thank you to those who are reading it too!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Do I still love him?'_ The thought about Dennis entered my mind before I was able to give Judy an answer.

"I really don't know, Jude. He just came back in my life and I'm not ready to be in a relationship any time soon, girly. If anything, I'm positive the man doesn't feel about me and I'm sure he hates me after what I did to him." My coffee irises glanced over to the far right wall of the Chapel, bringing my attention to the vacant desk that belonged to Penhall already collecting dust. "Is there any word on Doug?" I began to change the subject, asking her about our good friend.

"Honestly, I don't think he's coming back. Harry told me that Doug is enjoying his time with Intelligence." The expression on my face fell with sadness realizing my old partner wouldn't be returning to Jump Street. The first day I joined the program, our old captain had paired Penhall and me on our first case and we were like two peas in a pod. Doug became a brother to me and the Chapel already felt different without him. I wonder if Tom felt the same.

"Well, if he's happy then I can't complain." I showed a light smirk, but the tone in my voice couldn't match it.

"True. So, did you find out who sent you the lovely roses, girl?" Jude's voice began to perk up, standing from her chair and leaning over my desk to smell the sweet perfume of the pink flowers.

"No, I haven't. There's an envelope with my name of it though, so it must be my clue." My pink lips gave out a smile, as I held the cream colored envelope in my hands while Judy grew impatient.

"Come on. Open it!" She let out in excitement, as I began to rip through the lip of the packet and unfolded the note held inside.

"Tommy sent me the roses. _'Dear Rose, I'm happy to see my favorite partner again now that Jump Street is back. Hopefully, Fuller would assign the both of us on a case together real soon. Right now, I'm on this case with a new transfer and so far, he's an asshole and I'm not sure how this guy even got a badge. Let's go out sometime, okay? Love, Hanson.'_ " Once I finished reading out the short letter, I looked up at Judy, who stared at me with a bright grin on her face. She's been hinting that Tom had liked me more than a friend, but I couldn't see it. Tom and I were always paired when cases involved us being coupled, we kissed but that was purely for work. It was only part of our job. Judy didn't think so though, but I must be blind when it came to men having an interest to me. "Don't even start it, he's being a sweet friend, Jude." I warned her, placing the note back into the envelope. I finished reading the short letter for Judy to hear, she gave out a wide grin as I showed one too and placed the letter back in the envelope on my desk.

"Oh, come on. I'm friends with Hanson too, but you don't see me with flowers on my desk, Rose. I'm telling you, Tom has a crush on you. It's been obvious since he came to join Jump Street." She argued her point, but I ignored it and smiled at her.

"I'm not having this conversation, Judy." She rolled her eyes and hauled her chair back to her desk as I started to laugh softly.

Suddenly, the door to Captain Fuller's office swung opened and two male figures emerged into the manic atmosphere of the Chapel. Tom and Dennis were walking towards my direction and I could easily see the agitated expression written on Hanson's face probably because Dennis is his new partner. When his brown eyes met mine though, his face softened and looked relieved to seeing me sitting at my desk. My lips formed a wide grin as I stood up from my chair and felt Tom's arms pulling me in his strong embrace.

"Rose! It's great to see you again. How are you?" Hanson grasped me by the waist, staring down at me with those lovely chocolate eyes and a white smile. My eyes caught the glimpse of Dennis eyeing the rose bouquet on my desk before walking off to the old Coke machine to grab some coffee.

"Oh, I'm really good. Especially, now that I don't have to stand on street corners all night, I'm happy to be here. Also, thank you for the flowers, Tom. They're beautiful." He released his hands from me and noticed something held in those eyes, but didn't think a lot from it.

"You're welcome, Rose. I really missed you over the summer and thought _'what the hell?'_ " I saw his mouth curled into another grin and I can see why the rumors about us being more than partners buzzed around the Chapel.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you. So, I saw that guy coming out of Fuller's office with you. Is he the new partner you mentioned to me about?" I looked up at him with a small smile, as I folded my arms over my chest. Tom ran a hand through his long hair and responded with a half smirk.

"Oh, yeah, that's him all right. The guy is a psychopath and a loser, Rose. I'm stuck with him until the case is over." As he spoke to me about Dennis, I felt my heart being prodded by his description of my ex-boyfriend.

"He can't be that bad, Tom. Give him a chance." My voice spoke out to me while my lips gave him a light grin of encouragement.

"Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart." Dennis reappeared as I smiled at me. "Sorry to cut this reunion short, but I need borrow Rose from you, partner. We need to talk." His hazel orbs burned when he glanced at me, seeing a mixture of fire and hurt ignite inside. Tom became slightly irritated as he interrupted our moment together and realized that his new partner called me by name.

"Hold on a second. Rose, you know him?" Tommy raised his eyebrows in surprise. Now I was going to have to explain the whole story to him too.

"Since high school, partner…" Dennis answered in a cool voice and a grin plastered to his mouth.

"Rose?" Tommy looked at me, wanting an explanation about the two of us.

"It's a real long story, Tom." I softly told him, glancing into his eyes. I had a feeling that Tom was now going to dislike Dennis even more knowing we had a history together.

"I'll see you later at school, partner." Dennis spoke out to him before looking at me and walking towards the entrance of the Chapel that lead to the alleyway. My arms rested at my sides, watching Dennis as he stopped at the foot of the exit and turned to look at me.

"I better go and talk to him." My voice was quiet. I left Hanson and made my way follow Dennis outside of the Chapel to speak to him about what happened four years ago. I wasn't entirely sure how this conversation was going to turn out.

Once I stepped outside of Jump Street, I instantly felt the cold breeze running through my hair and hugged the plum colored leather jacket closer to my body. Dennis led me into the parking lot, where we stopped by his car, the black Pontiac Firebird.

"Here, let me get that for you…" Dennis let out, pulling out his keys and walking to the passenger side door to unlock it for me.

"Thanks." I softly spoke to him after he opened the door for me to climb in. I sat down on the cold leather seat, hearing the slam of the door as I jumped a little in the seat.

 _'This is it, Rose.'_ I thought to myself as I stared down at my hands placed on my lap.

The sound of the driver's side door closing shut entered my ears, knowing Dennis was in the car with me. Being in this vehicle surely brought back the memories of the times we were together, but it soon disappeared after I heard his voice breaking the silence.

"Rose, why did you break up with me?" He began to bring up the letter I wrote to them four years ago. I could feel those hazel orbs burning a hole through my skull while I continued to focus on my hands resting on my lap.

"Dennis, that letter clearly explained the reason I ended our relationship." I took in a deep breath and dared myself to glance up at him. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I don't believe in that, Rose. Those words in that letter didn't sound like the girl I fell in love with four years ago and don't tell me I'm wrong. I think I deserve the truth. You're parents' forced you to write that letter to end our relationship, didn't they? They knew I would leave you alone if you written it." I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest, listening to his voice that was filled with hurt and also resentment. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or the fact that my parents were behind it all.

"Yes, they were. After you've been sent to juvy, they later found out that we were exchanging letters to each other and they burned each one that I kept in my bedroom. But, when you continued to send more letters in the mail, they were the ones who kept returning them back to you. They became tired of you and told me our relationship needed to end. I refused to do it, but they forced me to write that _'Dear John'_ letter from their own words. Dennis, I never wanted to hurt you, but I didn't have a choice." The words had tumble out of my mouth, finally telling him the truth behind our break up. I admit it felt like a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but I felt a cancerous lump swelling inside my throat. I tried to fight the tears forming underneath my eyes.

"Rose…" Dennis said my name in a whisper, slowly extending his arms towards me and pulled me close to him. I easily melted within his chest as he held me in his strong grasp, almost as if those years apart meant nothing at all. He was warm and I felt intoxicated by his natural smell. "I knew they would try to keep you away from me. Your parents never liked me the day I stood on their doorstep and no matter how much of a gentleman I was to you. To them, I was Lucifer sending an angel to her death." He let out as I knew his mouth formed a smirk. His fingers gently stroked my long wavy locks, he would always do this to me whenever I became upset and I'd forgotten how nice it felt.

"They just never gave you a chance, Dennis." I told him truthfully.

"That was their fault. I never cared about them, not after what they did to us." His voice became filled with distaste when he spoke about my parents.

"They were hoping I would end up with Jeff because he seemed like a perfect match in their eyes. But then I met you and it spoiled their dream. After they did everything to break us up, my parents thought I would be with Jeff." I explained to him, resting against him with my head placed on his shoulder. My eyes stared at the rearview mirror, seeing Dennis looking down at me with wide grin appearing on his lips.

"That doesn't surprise me. I bet that asshole had a fucking field day once I was no longer to protect you…" He sounded serious as Dennis hated Jeff ever since they first met and vice versa.

"Well, he tried to talk to me into going out with him countless of times and I refused every time. He was too stubborn to take _'no'_ for an answer and I knew my parents were encouraging me to give him a chance, but I wouldn't listen to them. Then Jeff proposed to me in front of our friends and my parents, I felt I was being set up and I declined because I wasn't in love with him. I was still in love with you, Dennis." I pulled myself from him, gazing into those beautiful pools of hazel. "It became really hard on me, especially with my parents. They told me I will never see you again and part of me believed it. Then I moved in with my aunt and uncle, they were more understanding with what I've been through, and I hardly ever spoke to my parents again." My brown eyes left his gaze, staring at the dashboard.

"How long have you been with Jump Street?" Dennis shifted the conversation, as I gave out a smile and answered.

"Since the program started. It has its moments, but I like not having to wear a uniform every day." My brown eyes looked at him again, putting a smirk on his face.

"I can tell. By the way, nice jacket, it looks really good on you." Dennis gave me a compliment, eyeing the purple leather jacket I wore. He was mainly the reason why I had it because being with him sort of rubbed himself on me.

"Thank you." The warmth rushed into my cheeks as I sat still in my seat and looked down at my hands. Awkward silence filled the air between us, hearing my heart beating erratically and felt my hair tucked behind my ear as Dennis placed his hand against my face brushing his thumb along my skin.

"Rose, I really missed you." Butterflies exploded like fireworks on the fourth of July inside my stomach and my body became tangled in chills as I heard his voice and turned to look as his handsome face.

"I missed you too, Dennis. I honestly thought I would never see you again." My voice felt weak when I spoke, his touch felt tender and warm.

"Well, I'm glad it didn't happen and I have you back in my life again." He answered me with those loving eyes and felt myself being pulled closer to him again as our lips were several inches away.

 _'Rose, stop!'_ Realization snapped me back into reality, as I pulled myself away from him and stared at his confused face.

"I'm sorry, Dennis. I can't do this. I can't pretend that our break up never happened and I can't expect to be back with you after all those years past." I sadly answered him. Even if I had feelings for him, it wasn't simple to go back to way we were. I wasn't his girlfriend anymore. I felt suffocated and needed to get to some fresh air, placing my hand on the cold metal door handle to escape. Dennis leaned over to stop me as his hand grasping mine and I turned to face him.

"Don't leave, Rose. Look, I know I can't change what happened back then, no matter how many times I wish I could. But, I know you still feel the same about me and I want to be with you again. Rose, I love you. I never stopped loving you." His hazel eyes burned straight into mine. Dennis revealed he loved me after all this time and he was right, I still had feelings for him.

"Dennis…" I could hardly speak in that moment, not really sure what to say. He pulled me towards him once more and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to lose you again, Rose." He spoke to me with a hint of truth in his voice. Dennis made it clear that he wanted to start over our relationship and part of me wanted the same thing, but I couldn't let my past feelings take over me so easily. I needed things to be taken slowly and even though I still love him, I didn't want to rush it.

"Dennis, you won't lose me." The words fell from my lips as I could sense his mouth curling into a content grin.

* * *

Once Dennis and I stepped into the heavy bustle of the Chapel, I suddenly felt a hundred pairs of eyes staring at the both of us as if we became the hottest topic for fellow officers to gossip over. I felt use to this by now after the situation between Tom and me which nothing really happened. Easily, I ignored the casual glances and moved towards the room to reach for my desk as Dennis followed behind me.

"So, are you free tonight?" I heard him asking me while standing in front of my desk with a charming smirk placed on his mouth.

"No, I'm not. But I'm free tomorrow night. Why do you ask?" I looked at him, questioning out of curiosity while the beating of my heart continued to throb.

"I want to know if you would like to see a movie with me tomorrow night." His lips curled into a grin, as he was already asking me out on a date.

"Okay, sure." I answered him with a soft smile spread upon my lips and knew he was happy too, seeing his grin widened by my response.

"Great, I'll see you later." Dennis spoke to me, catching the spark in those hazel eyes.

"Dennis, wait. Let me give you my number." He never moved an inch after I called him as I began to take a pen and a note pad to scribble down my phone number. "Here." I ripped the note from its sticky adhesive and handled it to him. He took it from my hand with ease and gently touching my skin before looking at the note with a smile.

"Thanks Rose. I'll make sure to call you tonight." Dennis let out as I smiled in return before he walked off to meet up with Tom. He stood at his desk from across mine and noticed his brown eyes staring at me with an unreadable expression. Dennis suddenly paused half way and walked back towards me. "Before I forget…" I heard his voice again and instantly rested his hand against the right side of my face and felt those soft lips pressing against the side of my cheek. "I'm really glad to see you again, Rose." The warmth of that soft peck produced a surge of apprehensions crashing into my stomach like a tidal wave and the spot where he touched me was going to linger throughout the whole day.

"Same here..." I manage to speak and touched the side of the burning sensation where his lips met with my fingers. My brown eyes glanced in front of me as Dennis reached Tom, who looked at him with dissatisfying glare after he saw Dennis kissing the side of my face. The two of them walked out of the Chapel, allowing me to process the madness that occurred on my first day back.

* * *

 **Yes, this chapter was a bit longer than the previous ones only because I felt it needed some extra bits.  
**

 **Have a great day! :D**


	4. Promises, Promises

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with life and school especially, but I aced my finals and now on vacation, so I now have more time to do more. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Once I made my way towards Captain Fuller's office, I tapped my fist against the frosted pane glass of his door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." Adam Fuller's voice answered from inside and I turned the cold metal doorknob clockwise before pushing myself into the quiet office. My brown eyes met the attention of my superior.

"Hey, Soto! Just the officer I wanted to see. It's good to see you again." Fuller greeted me with a bright grin spreading along his dark skinned face. Despite the creases of tension visible on his forehead, he looked happy to see me as he leaned against his leather chair. I took a seat in front of his desk with my legs crossed.

"It's great to be back, Captain. I just wanted to check in with you on the first day back. So, what is it that you wanted to see me for?" I asked with a light smile placed on my lips, waiting for his response.

"I got a case for you to handle. This morning I received a phone call from the principal at Coral Ridge High School. Ten students had been found dead in the span of two weeks outside of school. The victims were all identified females, each one fit the description of being popular at the school. Blood tests confirmed the deaths were drug related." He spoke about my assignment, placing the manila folder in front of me. I began to open it and scanned through the contents, glancing over the photographs of the victims and feeling remorse. Each of these girls had such bright futures.

"Any possible suspects…?" I let out to him. I knew the information was inside the folder but with stacks of information that was going to take time for me to thoroughly look over. It was better to hear it from someone who had already read through each of information.

"Yeah, there's a possibility that few of the victims boyfriends could be connected to a cult. You're going in it alone and if it becomes too heated, I'll send in Ioki for back up. Do you think you can handle it?" I heard the Captain's voice questioning me for an answer.

"Going to a school to take care of possible psychotic cult boyfriends? Yeah, I think I'll be able to manage on my own, Captain. Is there anything else?" I closed the file and left it alone until I return to my desk.

"Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about. Now, I'm sure you already met Officer Booker, he was sent to Jump Street a couple of days ago and is working on a case with Hanson. So far, Hanson doesn't seem to be cooperating with his new partner very well and they need to get along in order to solve their case or this City Council woman is going to give me hell. Look, I'm asking you because you're close to Hanson, Rose. Try to knock some sense to him for his sake and mine." Fuller asked me to do him a favor and I felt a sharp twinge prodding my heart twice, the first time when he spoke about Dennis and the second time when he told me I was close to Tom.

"I'll do my best." I told him with a soft grin on my face. To be honest, I didn't think persuading Tom to give Dennis a chance was going to work out. The minute I saw those two together under the same roof, a uneasy tension brewed in the air and thickened once Tom found out that his new partner and I knew each other in the past. Still, I had to at least talk to him and hopefully listen to me.

* * *

I sat myself down at my desk with the case file in front of me and needed a nice cup of hot tea before I can start looking through it, but really I needed it to settle the nerves after seeing Dennis again.

"So, what happened between you and Dennis, girl? And don't even tell me _nothing happened_ because I saw that peck on the cheek and most of the officers here can back me up as witnesses." Judy suddenly reappeared like an apparition haunting me, I easily jump in my seat feeling my heart pounding in response. She looked at me with an apologetic grin after scaring me as I quickly recovered. Before I began to explain, I stood up from my seat and walked towards the vintage Coke machine with Jude close by my side.

"He asked me about our break up and I mentioned him the letter ending our relationship. He knew those words written in that letter wasn't from me and he had the right to know the truth. So, I told him my parents were the ones behind it after they found out our secret exchange of letters. At first, I thought Dennis would blame me for not fighting back, but he knew it wasn't my fault and still holds a disliking to my parents to this day. Then I brought up Jeff, how once Dennis left, he would asked me me to go out with him and when I refused he then proposed to me. I told Dennis that at that time I was still in love with him even when my parents told me I would never see him again and how I decided to move in with my aunt and uncle to get away from my parents who I hardly hear from now." I started to recap my conversation with Dennis to her as I grabbed my teal colored mug and poured hot water into it before looking through the variety of tea packets. "Dennis then asked about my time with Jump Street and also complimented on my leather jacket, the reason I own one was because of him and mainly because I love the color too. He then told me how much he missed me and I admitted to feeling the same before telling me he's glad to have me back in his life and things began to feel as if we never broke up…" I paused in that moment to take a packet of Chamomile tea from the tin canister next to the coffee pot placing it inside my hot cup of water.

"Rose, did the two of you…?" Judy clasped her hand over her mouth, but I quickly explained it to her.

"No. I couldn't go through it, Jude! I told him that we can't pretend those years apart meant nothing and that's when he said he loves me and wants us to start all over again…" I let out to her before taking a sip of the hot liquid and heard Jude speak.

"What did you say to him?" Her voice burst with excitement but quickly soften to avoid bringing unwanted attention around us. Most importantly, the female officers who I've noticed gawking at Dennis and Tom when they were inside the Chapel.

"I'll let you know on Wednesday." My lips curled slightly while Judy's expression became filled with disbelief.

"Why Wednesday?" She sounded impatient and I told her.

"Because…I'm going on a date with him tomorrow night…" Her eyes became bright underneath the lighting fixtures from above while her lips turned into a wide grin.

"Oh, my god…Rose, this is great! You better not hold out on any details because I want to know everything." Judy happily let out, wrapping her arms around my neck and carefully avoiding the hot tea spilling from my hands.

" I promise to tell you everything. Judy, you're always the first to know with what goes on with my love life even if it hasn't been much for excitement. Just don't tell Tom, okay? Fuller asked me to convince him to get along with Dennis while working on their case. I know he's not fond of his new partner, especially after the way he kissed my cheek in front of him. I think it only added fuel to the fire for him." I lowered my voice, telling her about the Captain's favor.

"Also, the fact Hanson knows about the two of you meeting in high school. It sure caught him off guard, Rose. Are you going to tell him about it?" Judy stared at me with a questioning glance. It wouldn't be fair not to tell him, Tommy was also my best friend and he did needed to know about it.

"I've been thinking about it. Whether it's going to help the two get along, I don't know. I just know it won't be easy." I exhaled out a deep breath of air and glanced across the Chapel seeing Doug's vacant desk. "Right about now, I can use Doug's help convincing Hanson that Dennis isn't as bad as he thinks he is." I told her softly, as she looked over at his desk with a sad look on her face. Doug was with us since the beginning, we knew we weren't going to be with the program forever, but we didn't think one of us would leave so soon either.

"If he was here, he would keep Tom from murdering Dennis. Though, I wouldn't worry, Rose. I'm sure Hanson will listen to you and see that Booker isn't a terrible guy." She perked me up with a grin before I retreated to my desk and Jude made her way to Fuller's office.

* * *

The following morning, I'd checked in with Captain Fuller before starting my first day undercover at Coral Ridge High School to warm the hearts of the suspects. After speaking to him, I exited the Chapel through the alley and heard footsteps close behind as I reached for the parking lot.

"Rose…" My heels stopped in place, turning around to find the warm grin running along Tom's handsome face.

"Hi, Tom." I smiled in return, knowing the Dennis situation had to be talked about sooner or later.

"Mind if I walk you to your car? I'm making my way towards mine and head back to West Side to meet with my partner." Tom suggested to me to which I always enjoyed our short walks to each other's cars in the past year.

"I would love that, Hanson." I smiled, accepting his offer and walked beside him. As we walked on the asphalt, all this time I've noticed his Mustang parked next to my Stingray. At first, I never thought about it as much until Judy began to hint that Tom might like me more than a friend and partner and many times I would ignore her because the thought of it was silly. I have thought about the little scenarios of us together and maybe it would be nice, but with Dennis suddenly back into my life and wanting to start over with our relationship. It makes everything twice more complicated.

"So, I heard Fuller assigned you to the Coral Ridge case…" He began to spark up a conversation to kill the silence, only I knew him too well and played along with it.

"Yeah, it's the usual drug bust mixed with some psychotic boyfriends to spice things up a bit. I'm sure I'll be fine dealing with them and today's the day to warm their hearts." I smiled at him, as he cracked a smirk seeing my bright expression.

"Yeah, you're good with that." He responded as I continued.

"I'm hoping things don't go out of control though. Fuller will send Ioki to help me out if it escalates to that." Tom nodded his head, standing at the driver side of his vehicle. He rested his arms on top of the roof, keys in hand while I leaned my back against the side of my Corvette, facing him to hear his words.

"It won't because you're a good cop, Rose. Even if it does happen, I'll try to solve my case with Booker and ask Fuller to get me on your case and help you out." Tom looked at me with a hopeful smile before the conversation died and awkward silence surrounded us.

"Tommy, I know you didn't want to talk about my case. This is about Booker, isn't it?" Slowly, I crossed my arms over my chest. His face suddenly changed, looking at his hands before running one through his brown locks.

"You know me too well, Rose." He let out with a defeated smirk and before he could speak his mind, I tried to change his perspective.

"Look, Tom before you say anything, Dennis isn't a bad guy. Try to be patient with him, I should know…I known him for a long time." My words soften, looking at Tom, who became irritated.

"Did the two of you dated?" I heard the pain inside his voice and felt a little taken aback by it. This was the time to be honest with him, but there wasn't enough time to tell him everything.

"Yes, we did. But it became very...complicated and we ended things. I'm just asking you to give him a chance and solve this case. Once it's over, I'm sure Fuller wouldn't pair the two of you together anymore and we'll be partners again." I looked at him with a small grin, he managed to cheer up before I spoke again. "You're going to be late for school, I'll see you later." I entered my car and started the ignition after securing my seat belt. As I drove out of the parking lot, I took one last glance at Tom from my rear view mirror, finding his eyes staring back at me.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! This is happening during the "Fun with Animals" episode of season 3 of 21 Jump Street and this story is going to go through the episodes of the season and I have plans to go through season 4, but that's way into the future.**

 **Have a good weekend!**


	5. Visiting Doug

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to upload the next one soon hopefully!**

* * *

As the elevator doors slid opened once reaching the fourth floor, I stepped into the empty but well-lit hallway walking along the modern carpet flooring as I stopped outside my apartment door. Taking about a few seconds to search for my keys inside my small purse, I finally unlocked the door and entered my small cozy apartment. It was a spacious place with hardwood flooring throughout except for the kitchen which had tile, the first room you walk into is the living room with a two seater white couch, a matching loveseat decorated with deep blue throw pillows. A small white coffee table I picked up at a local thrift store, a large blue rug, a white tv console with a Sony television set on top. Several succulent plants decorated the bookcase and near the large glass windows adorned with light blue sheer curtains. I placed my purse and jacket on the loveseat before walking into the open kitchen with light aqua and white cabinets with all needed appliances. I couldn't really focus at the moment as Dennis filled my mind. I haven't been out on a date with him for so long that I wasn't sure to be around him, I was nervous and the swarming butterflies raiding inside my stomach only made me feel more nauseating.

"Meow…"

I found some ounce of relief from thinking about my ex-boyfriend once I heard the soft call from the Bombay feline below my feet.

"Hi, Winston." I spoke to the sweet lovable cat as he brushed himself against my legs knowing he wanted to be fed. I opened up the cabinet doors above me and pulled out his wet food to prepare his dinner.

"There you go, sweetheart." I placed the ceramic fish-shaped dish containing his wet cat food on the floor and instantly began to eat.

"Well, while you are chowing down on your dinner, I'm going to start getting ready for tonight, okay? I have a date tonight with my ex and I honestly don't know how it's going to turn out." I spoke to Winston, kneeling down to meet his level while I gently stroke his soft ebony fur. Of course, I wasn't expecting for him to respond back to me but at least he listened to me. I began to stand back on my feet, making my way down the small hallway which at the end of it was a wall cabinet where I stored all of the towels and bedsheets. On the left side of the hall was a bathroom while on the opposite side of the wall were two bedrooms, the second bedroom was only used when I had my friends over to spend the night, there were times when Judy stayed over whenever she went through breakups with past boyfriends. My bedroom was small but enough room to get around. The walls were painted a soft mint color with the wall behind my bed had pink floral wallpaper, above the ceiling was a white chandelier and the bed had a white metal casted bed frame filled with pink bed sheets with a matching shag carpet. There was also a mint dresser and a writing desk. The windows had pink curtains and the view looked over a portion of the downtown area. I opened the mint colored door next to my desk and entered the closet to search for an outfit for tonight.

* * *

Knock Knock Knock

The repetitive sound of someone tapping the front door startled me while I studied myself in the mirror wearing a pink blouse, black high waisted Levi's jeans, and black flats. I felt my heart rising within my chest before pushing myself out of my bedroom and grabbing my jacket and purse as I opened the door and saw Dennis with a small grin on his face.

"Hi, Rose." He softly spoke out, as his warm hazel eyes met my brown ones. He stood there wearing a black t-shirt, faded black jeans with a black belt, a black fringe jacket and black boots. Dennis looked handsome, like a young Marlon Brando.

* * *

Tom's P.O.V:

I pulled my car alongside the sidewalk, parking near the apartment building where Doug had been staying at while on his case. After double checking the hand written address on the small piece of paper to make sure I was at the right place, I turned off the ignition of my car and climbed out of the driver seat. I soon reached the top floor of the building and pulling out the piece of paper again I checked to find the apartment door matching the number written down in black ink.

"Doug, it's me. Open up." I started to knock on the door and waited outside as I heard someone shuffling inside the room, which made me knew it was Doug. The door opened up to find my best friend and partner standing before me.

"Hey, Tom. Come in." He gave out a welcoming smirk, walking back to the living room as I walked in cautiously. The loft was a mess which wasn't a big surprise to me, there were several fast food and candy wrappers overflowing the trash bin in the kitchen and scattered on the floor and table. There were also empty bottles of Coca Cola and beer cans everywhere, reminding me of his old place.

"These are nice digs, Doug, you dog. I dig it." A smirk laid upon my face, grabbing a stale slice of sausage pizza before dropping it back into as radioactive box, ruining my appetite as I wiped away the grease on my jeans. as Doug kept his eyes on the spy scope.

"What?" He responded, not paying attention as he kept all of his focus on the spy scope peeking through the window. I just shook my head and picked up a pair of headphones to study them.

"Reminds me of your old place…" I told him, placing the headphones over my head to listen in on the conversation of the two men Doug was spying on.

"Not Dorthy-ville, man. That place is cleaner than Oz." He said to me, but I could hardly make out the words because of the headphones on my head.

"What?" I spoke out, pulling the headphones away from my ears and looked at him.

"Hey, check this out. This baby, you can zoom it out all the way in. You can count the pores on the guy's nose." Doug gave out a smirk while his eyes stayed glued to his new toy.

"You're an eavesdropper." I told him brightly with a grin on my face.

"I'm a well-trained eavesdropper. Besides, you can call it "Intelligence". Come here, check it out." He defended himself as I placed the headphones back on the table and decided to peer into the scope.

"The place is the biggest insurance fraud in the city. Everyone of these guys can play linebacker for the Chicago Bears. We're going to nail these guys, me and Fritz…" I stepped away from the scope and stared at Doug with a blank expression on my face.

"Fritz?" I asked him, as he slowly started to explain.

"Yeah, my new partner, Officer Fritzgerald." He told me, as it sort of hit a nerve inside of me. I felt like I was already replaced by my best friend.

"You got a nickname for your partner already?" I looked at him in surprised, as Doug began to speak.

"Well, yeah, you know you spend a lot of time with the guy or girl…Everybody's got a nickname for their new partner…uh, Tom. Well, you know what I mean." He explained to me, as I gave out a silent sigh.

"Yeah, I got a nickname for my partner." I walked towards a table covered with food wrappers and wiped them off as I took a seat on the edge.

"Yeah, I heard about that…You know, I really thought Fuller would have partnered you off with Rose." Doug let out as I raised my eyebrows nodding my head in agreement.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Wait a minute, where you heard that from?" I looked at him confused because I never told him about it until now.

"Intelligence, remember? I got access to things you wouldn't believe." He explained to me while placing his index finger to his temple. As Doug said this to me, I wondered if he could help me get to know my new partner better.

"Right, you wouldn't mind checking this guy out for me, would you?" I scratched the back of my head while staring at him waiting for an answer.

"I'm not really supposed to do that…" He warned me, as I nodded my head again.

"Yeah, I know but a…" At that moment, I wanted to tell him to help me out because of Rose. I wanted to keep her safe from Booker despite them having a history together and when she told me to give him a chance, I truly couldn't trust him.

"Okay, I'll get you a good deal, okay?" Doug gave in. He always know how to pull through for a friend. "How's everybody?" He asked me suddenly, wanting to know how our friends at Jump Street were doing.

"Good, good. Everybody's good. Everyone is fine. Captain Fuller has us reprioritized. The only problem is my new partner is a complete psychopath and him and Rose once dated in highschool." My hands squeezed the edge of the table as I spoke out about Booker before looking back at Doug, who looked at me in surprise.

"Rose knows this guy? Now, I know why you want him checked out. Don't worry, Tom. I'll help you out." He told me with confidence as I nodded in response before opening my mouth to speak again.

"So, when are you coming back?" I could feel the awkward silence filling the room, as Doug tried to speak.

"I don't know, I mean my new Captain thinks I'm real ace, you know and this is a pretty good gig for me. It's a real adult job." I knew it was a long shot, but I had to understand.

"You growing up on me?" I let out a light smirk while scratching the back of my head.

"Maybe…" Doug responded in a serious, but a few seconds later cracked a large grin as I did the same.

"Nah…"

End P.O.V

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
